


My Favorite Song

by jimalim320



Category: Pitch Perfect (Movies)
Genre: F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-23
Updated: 2015-06-23
Packaged: 2018-04-05 20:17:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 987
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4193481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jimalim320/pseuds/jimalim320
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chloe asks Beca to dance, cuteness, fluffy, short one shot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Favorite Song

Beca POV

She sat on the stool behind me telling me a story. We were in my studio room of my apartment. It was advertised as the guest bedroom but it was about the size of an office cubicle, barely enough room to fit all my equipment but I made due. I was working on a paper and she came over for moral support, being the procrastinator I am. I had just recently broken my laptop, my damn clumsiness, tripped over a tree stump out on the quad, and that’s why we were stuck in the claustrophobic box of a studio.

I can’t remember what her story was about, because I was lost in my head. I thought of the last time we were together like this, in this room. We normally spend time at her apartment, or on the rare occasions we decided on my place we usually stuck to the living room. So being in here was a change of scenery. 

It was a couple months back, summer. I had just gone to a flea market my friend told me about. He said there were records everywhere, figured it’d be worth checking out. And man it sure was, I picked out a whole crate full of vintage vinyl, would’ve gotten more but I already used all the cash I had on me. When she came over that night I told her about the mad purchase I made, she seemed just as excited as I was, insisted we listened to them then and there. I sat in this room watching her dance to some old brass band record. Love Potion No. 9, a song she knew well, sang it as part of her high school chorus. She danced and sang, sure I’d seen her dance and sing before but there was something about that moment. The close proximity, the fact that we were alone, and how she was so enthused by the records as I was, everything   
about that night was perfect. It was my favorite night.

Remembering that night I began to laugh quietly to myself, she stopped her story, “what’s so funny?”

“I was just thinking about that time we were here listening to my records and you were dancing…” I continued to stare at my screen, willing myself to finish the sentence I had been working on for the past fifteen minutes when I felt a tap on my back, and turned around.

“May I have this dance?” She held her hand outstretched and was bent at the knee. 

“But there’s no music.” But I grabbed her hand and stood up anyway. 

She wrapped her arms around my neck as I placed my hands on her waist. Pulling me closer, she began to softly hum an unfamiliar tune in my ear as we rocked back and forth. We had been close before, but this was a whole new level. I could feel her warmth, smell her perfume, hear her breaths in between bars. Her head was right next to mine; arms wrapped tight around my neck, there were only a few inches separating us. It took all my strength to keep standing, her proximity making me weak. I focused on her voice, humming turned into soft singing along the way. My palms began to sweat, so I wrapped my arms around her waist, nervous at first but she didn’t seem to mind. 

After a few minutes her signing came to a quiet end. She pulled back from our embrace just enough to see my face, her hands still on my shoulders she smiled brightly. “Who knew Beca Mitchel could dance.”

I slowly moved my hands back to her waist, “That was a beautiful song; I don’t think I’ve ever heard it before.”

She bowed her head for a moment, hiding what looked like a blush. “You haven’t cause it’s one I wrote, well am writing. It’s not quite finished yet.” 

I looked at her in awe, as if this girl couldn’t get any more perfect, “I didn’t know you wrote. That’s awesome.”

She raised one of her hands to her face, brushing a piece of hair behind her ear and placed it gently back on my shoulder as if us standing connected like this was a normal thing. “Thanks, it’s a secret hobby of mine. No one knows, except you.”

I placed one of my hands over my heart for a moment then placing it back on its pervious resting place, “I’m honored. Seriously Chlo that was beautiful. I’d love to hear it when you’re finished.” 

She bowed her head again, “Maybe you could help me?” She brought her head back up looking me in the eye, “Since you mix and all.”

Practically gushing, I excitedly let out “I’d love to!” 

She smiled widely and gave me a quick hug, before pulling away completely this time and heading back to her stool, and the moment was over. I sat back down in my computer chair, not wanting to go back to writing my boring paper, but it was due on Monday and I had yet to get halfway done. 

We sat there for hours in comfortable silence, I working on my essay, while she studied and took notes. Every now and then she would hum a verse or two of her song and I’d get lost in the memory of our dance, her touch. As the night went on she eventually had to go home to sleep before her big test tomorrow, we said our goodbyes and I went back to my studio alone. I spent the next three hours coming up with different mixes and instrumental work for her song, unable to get it out of my head. Eventually I too had to go to bed, and as I laid there wishing for sleep I hummed her song, thinking this was my new favorite night, and that was my new favorite song.


End file.
